Fairy Tail Academy
by iRAWRIchigo
Summary: Lucy goes to Fairy Tail Academy with her older brother Laxus and her best friend Gray Fullbuster. Lucy is very popular with the boys but she's never fallen in love before. What will happen when Gray confesses his feelings for her ? And when Natsu is new at school and Lucy starts falling for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Academy I Hope you like it ! **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

****" Lucy, wake up !" A blonde teenage boy exclaimed. He was in his sister's room trying to wake her up early to go to school;but she didn't move. The blonde sighed at his sister and shook his head.

" WAKE UP !" He yelled " Or will be late for school !" Lucy groan and looked at her brother.

" Fine... just give be five more minutes..." Lucy yawned and got up from her bed. She went to her closet and got her uniform ready for school. Then she changed into her uniform and did her hair. Her hair was the usual, a small pony tail on the side.

" Okay, Laxus I'm ready !" Lucy smiled.

" Finally..." Laxus murmured. Lucy got her backpack and her house key. Laxus was the first one to leave and Lucy followed him out. While they were walking to school they spotted a boy with raven hair and wearing the same uniform as them.

" Hey Lucy !" He waved. Lucy smiled and ran towards him.

" Hey Gray !" Lucy waved at him. Gray smiled back at her and waved at Laxus.

" Hey Laxus." Gray said.

" Hey." Laxus casually said. Then they walked towards school and went

" Bye Laxus !" Lucy said waving goodbye to her older brother. Laxus nodded and left to his class. Lucy and Gray went to their homeroom class together in their building. When they got into class they sat in the back of the room right next to each other.

" Hey guys " A girl with long red hair said. She sat in front of them and set her books on her desk.

" Hey Erza!" Lucy said.

" Hey." Gray said " Where's Jellal?" Erza blushed a little and shrugged.

" W-Why a-are y-y-you asking me ?" Erza stuttered and blushed.

" Its because, you guys are always together." Lucy giggled. Erza blushed and turned around. Gray chuckled and Lucy smiled at her. Then their teacher came in the classroom. He set a book on his desk and yawned loudly.

" Okay class today were reading a new short story and writing a short essay about it." Mr. Clive said. The students complained and groan. " Quiet ! and start reading the story !" Mr. Clive said " Its due at the end of the class." The students nodded and started working on the their story and essay.

* * *

**- End of Class... Lunch Time-**

**** Lucy and Gray went outside to get some lunch. Lucy stretched and sighed. " I'm so tired !" Lucy said " gave us too much work..." Gray nodded and smiled at her. While they walked towards the cafeteria Gray bumped into a pink hair boy.

"Sorry..." Gray murmured.

" Hey watch it !" The pink hair boy shouted.

" I said I was sorry !" Gray exclaimed " You should watch where your going Pinky !"

" Gray, it was an accident " Lucy said. She smiled kindly at the pink hair boy. " Sorry about my friend here."

" Its fine." He said.

" Are you new here?" Lucy asked him.

" Yup ! " He replied " I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a third year student!"

" I'm Lucy.I'm also a third year student." Lucy smiled at him. Natsu blushed a little when he saw Lucy's smile.

" And I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said. Natsu ignored Gray and looked at Lucy. Natsu noticed that Gray and Lucy's uniform was a little different from his and some of the other students. His uniform was long blue pants and a white shirt with a black tie. Gray was kind of the same but with a white simple long sleeve shirt and a dark blue vest. Lucy's uniform was a gray-ish skirt and instead of a yellow vest like the rest of the students she had a blue vest.

" You guys have different school uniform from mine." Natsu said.

" Yeah,that's because were in a different rank." Lucy said.

" Rank?" Natsu asked.

" Yes rank." Gray said " Lucy and I are in a different building than the regular students. There isn't a lot of students in our building. But only smart,and good athletic people are in our rank. Like Lucy is one of the smartest student in our school and I'm the best player at football and soccer."

" Yeah Gray's right only top students wear different uniforms from regular students." Lucy nodded " I think you'll meet some soon. There's Erza Scarlet , our school president,Jellal Fernandez, Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, Juvia Loxer, Levy Mcgarden,Gajeel Redfox, Freed Justine, Loke Celestial, Bickslow,Evergreen, and my older brother."

" That's cool ! I wanna be in your classes !" Natsu said cheerfully.

" Good luck with that." Gray chuckled " You need to be smart but I doubt that your smart like us. Or be good in a sport."

" You'll see I'll be in a high rank like you guys !" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy smiled and nodded at him.

" I hope you will." Lucy said and walked with Gray to the cafeteria.

* * *

**- At the cafeteria -**

**** " Hey Laxus!" Lucy said smiling sitting down next to her brother. Gray sat down next to Jellal and Gajeel.

" You seem happy,Lucy." Jellal said.

" Really? You think so?" Lucy smiled and blushed a little.

" What happen?" Laxus asked.

" Nothing really... we just met a new student name Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said " He's really cheerful and a little bit ...cute..."

" WHAT!? " Gray laughed a little " You think that idiot is cute !?" Lucy blushed a little and nodded slightly.

" Lucy as your older brother your not allowed to like anyone until your in college." Laxus said. Lucy pouted and didn't say anything. Then they started eating their lunch.

* * *

-**After school-**

**** Lucy,Gray,and Laxus got out of their class and walked together home. They talked how their day was and how much homework they had. Then Lucy and Laxus arrived home and invited Gray over. Lucy and Gray did their homework while Laxus went to change out of his uniform.

" Hey Gray, what are you doing later tonight?" Lucy asked.

" Nothing much...I''m just gonna watch TV probably." Gray said " Why you ask?"

" Cause I wanna have a sleepover." Lucy smiled.

" Sure." The Laxus came in the room and sat down on the couch.

" Laxus,I'm gonna have a sleepover with Gray today." Lucy said " Is that alright?"

" Fine." Laxus nodded. Lucy hugged Laxus and went to her room to change out of her uniform. While Lucy left Gray was packing his stuff.

" You better take care of my sister,Gray or I'll beat you up if she gets hurt." Laxus warned him. Gray flinched a little and nodded.

_He's too over protective._ Gray thought. He didn't know why Laxus always asked him to protect Lucy. Gray always protected Lucy since they met and became best friends in elementary school.

" Okay, let's go Gray !" Lucy cheerfully said. She had a small pink bag on her hands as her sleeping bag. " Bye Laxus I'll see you tomorrow." Laxus waved at Lucy and Gray. Then they both left Lucy's place. While Gray and Lucy walked to Gray's apartment Lucy was really cheerful.

" You think Natsu will be in our class?" Lucy asked. Gray looked at Lucy and shrugged. Lucy yawned and sighed. "I'm tired..." Gray leaned down in front of Lucy.

" Get on." Gray blushed a little. Lucy smiled and climbed on Gray's back.

" Your a really good friend Gray..." Lucy said closing her eyes. Gray didn't say anything and kept on walking. _I'm I just a friend to her? Can't I be more than a friend?_ Gray thought.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it !**

**Please review !XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took a while to update ... please enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

-**Normal POV-**

When they were arriving to Gray's apartment they saw a moving truck in front of his apartment. Gray put Lucy down and she yawned a little. " Hey Gray do you know who's moving in?" Lucy asked. Gray shrugged not caring who it was. He got his key from his pocket and opened his door. When he entered his place Lucy got a bit distracted.

" Hey Luce, what's wrong?"

"Oh. Isn't that Natsu?" Lucy pointed at a pink-hair boy. Gray looked where Lucy was pointing and saw Natsu. Natsu looked over and saw Lucy and Gray.

" LUCE ! " Natsu shouted running towards Lucy. Lucy was surprised and smiled at him. Natsu smiled back and Lucy blushed while she was being hugged by Natsu."Let her go _pinky." Gray said _a bit jealous.

"Luce do you live here?" Natsu asked.

"Hey! I'm the only one who calls Lucy,Luce and don't tell me your my new neighbor!" Gray exclaimed.

" Got a problem with that?" Natsu said. Natsu faced Lucy and ignored Gray. "So,Luce what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Gray and I are having a sleepover today."Lucy smiled at him. Natsu's eyes widened in shock and his mouth was wide open.

" WHAT!? Aren't you a bit worried that he'll do something to you !?" Natsu yelled.

" Of course not. Gray and I are just friends." Lucy giggled. Gray sighed and grabbed Lucy's hand "Let's go Luce..." Lucy waved goodbye at Natsu and left with Gray. When Gray and Lucy were getting ready to sleep Gray couldn't get the thought of Natsu being too close to Lucy.

" Gray, why you don't get along with Natsu?" Lucy yawned.

"I have my reasons."

"Really what?"

" Its not important" Gray mumbled._ I don't want him to take you away from me _Gray thought.

" Good night Gray." Lucy said.

"Yeah good night Luce."

* * *

**-The next day-**

After the sleepover Gray and Lucy woke up early and they both got ready to go to school. When they were leaving Gray's apartment Natsu appeared. " Hey Luce!" Natsu said.

" Good morning Natsu." Lucy smiled. Gray ignored Natsu and kept on the three of them were walking to school Lucy saw her older brother,Laxus. Lucy smiled and ran towards him.

" Good morning Laxus!" Lucy hugged him.

" Hey Lucy." Laxus casually said." How was your sleepover?"

"It was great!" Then Gray and Natsu catched up with Lucy.

" Hey Gray,did you take care of my sister?" Laxus questioned Gray.

" Of course I did!"Gray said.

" So,who's pinky over there." Laxus smirked pointing at Natsu. " Is he a regular student?"

"HEY! My hair is not pink its salmon!" Natsu exclaimed " And so what if I'm a regular student? I'll be a high class rank soon like you guys!"

" Whatever."

" Laxus don't be rude to my new friend." Lucy scolded Laxus.

"Yeah! And I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu exclaimed. "and um.. who are you?"

"Laxus Dreyar."

" He's Luce's older brother." Gray said " Can't you tell? Their both blondes and their both smartest students in the whole school."

" What? So your in a high rank class too? Is it your smartness that makes you be in that class? and your also my sempai!" Natsu said dumbfounded.

" Yup. Lucy and I the smartest students and I'm the captain of the football team too. Us Dreyar's are the best at everything. And as your sempai you better call me sempai everytime you see me." Laxus said."Also,you better not hurt Lucy or I'll beat you up." Natsu sweatdropped and nodded. When they arrived at school the school bell rang. Laxus waved goodbye to Lucy and Gray and left to his classroom.

"Hey Luce is it fun being in the high rank class?" Natsu asked.

"Yup! Its really great!" Lucy said " I know you'll be in the same class as us."

" Luce let's go." Gray said. Lucy waved at Natsu and he waved back at her. When Gray and Lucy entered their classroom they sat in their usual seats.

"Do you seriously want that tabascco freak in our class?" Gray said.

" Yeah I think it'll be fun."

" Hey Lucy come over here!" Erza said. Lucy stood up from her seat and left towards to Erza.

"Hey,Gray." Gajeel said.

"Good morning Gray." Jellal said.

"Hey." Gray said.

"You seem a bit upset." Jellal said.

"Its nothing."

"He's probably having trouble with bunny girl or something." Gajeel laughed. Gray glared at Gajeel and didn't say anything.

"Did you guys met the new kid today?" Jellal asked.

"You mean the Salamander?"Gajeel questioned.

"Tsk.I don't like him..." Gray said.

"Why not?"

"Probably because that Salamander is too close to his 'Lucy'."

"Shut up !" Gray blushed.

"I knew you had feelings for Lucy!" Jellal smiled.

"W-What s-shut up!" Gray blushed a lot. "I mean is it that obvious?"

"Yeah... You never leave Lucy's side,your a bit over protected,and you guys are very close. Well you guys are best friends..." Jellal said."You should ask her on a date."

"UH? d-date?" Gray stuttered a little.

"Yeah. I know she'll say yes."

"Fine..." Gray stood up from his seat and went towards Lucy. Lucy was talking to Erza and Mirajane.

"Umm...Luce..." Gray started saying.

" Yeah?"

"Do... you wanna go out...on a date after school?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger haha.. I hoped you liked it! What will Lucy's answer be?**

**Please Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Gray's POV **

"Do... you wanna go out...on a date after school?" I asked Lucy. I felt myself blushing. Lucy didn't say anything and looked down. _What if she says 'no' what would I do? _I thought. Then Lucy looked up at me and smiled "S-sure." Lucy said.

"R-really!? That's great!" I exclaimed. I was so happy that Lucy said yes. I couldn't stop smiling. Lucy and her friends just looked at me and giggled.

When I left Lucy's group I went with Jellal and Gajeel. "So how'd it go?" Jellal asked.

"It went great of course! She said 'yes'!" I smiled.

"Gihee, Do you know where your going to take her?" Gajeel said. I sat down on my seat and wondered about it.

"I have no idea where our first date is going to be at..." I sighed.

"Way to go, asking her on a date and you don't know where your going to take her." Gajeel smirked "Your so stupid..."

"Shut up! I'll think of something..." I said.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

When Gray left with his friends I went with Erza, Levy, and Mirajane.

"Good Morning you guys" I said.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" They all said.

"So Lucy, are you and Gray a couple?" Mirajane smiled.

"W-what!?" I blushed " W-were.. not!"

"Really? It looks like you guys are."Levy said and Erza nodded.

"Eh!?" I blushed and shook my head.

"I agree with Levy."Erza said "You guys do look like a couple. You guys are always together and Gray is always protective over you. He doesn't let any guy get close to you;except for Jellal,Gajeel,Elfman and some of our other close friends."

"Well, Gray is like that. I mean he doesn't like me that way. He only sees me as a best friend."

"Okay, Lu-chan but do you like Gray more than a friend?" Levy asked.

I blushed and shook my head "I-I..." But before I could have said anything Gray came up to us. When I saw him he was blushing a lot. _Is he alright? Why is he blushing a lot?" I wondered. _

""Umm...Luce..." Gray started saying.

I nervously smiled at Gray. _Why am I so nerv__ous? "Yeah?" I said._

_"Do... you wanna go out...on a date after school?"_ Gray asked me and he was blushing a lot. Erza,Mirajane, and Levy stared at me and waited for what my answer would be. I looked down and didn't say anything; I felt myself blushing and the words I wanted to say couldn't come out. _What should I say exactly?" After a few seconds _later I calmed down and smiled at Gray.

"S-sure!" I stuttered a little.

"R-really!? That's great!" Gray yelled and smiled. I looked at him and giggled a little. Then Gray left with Gajeel and Jellal.

"Awww Lucy has a date!" Mirajane said.

"What are you going to wear? Where are you guys planning to go? Are you going to tell Laxus about this?" Erza started questioning. She was blushing a bit too. I just laughed a little.

"Calm down Erza" I sweat dropped. Then Gildarts came into class and he started our lesson.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After class Gray was so happy. He couldn't stop thinking about the date he was going to have with Lucy.

"Hey Gray are you going to tell Laxus that your going to take Lucy on a date?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah I'm going to tell him. But I wonder how he's going to react." Gray said.

"You think he'll approve of you?"Gajeel laughed.

"Of course he'll approve! He's known me for a long time so he knows I'll treat Lucy well."

"So go tell him that your taking his little sister on a date. He's right over there talking to Natsu and Lucy." Jellal said pointing at Laxus. Laxus,Lucy, and Natsu were talking about some stuff and Gray seemed to notice that Natsu was carrying some books.

"It seems that you have some competition,Gray."Gajeel said. Gray ignored Gajeel and ran up to Lucy.

* * *

**Laxus POV **

"Hey guys!"Gray exclaimed. Lucy, Natsu and I looked at Gray while he came running towards us.

"Gray!" Lucy waved at him.

"What are you guys up to?" Gray asked and then glared at Natsu. I looked at Gray and back at Natsu_, They look like they don't get along _I thought.

"Well Natsu and I were taking a break from studying and then we bumped into Laxus." Lucy said.

"Yup! Lucy is a great tutor!"Natsu smiled at Lucy. Lucy blushed a little and smiled back at him.

"So, Flamebrain why are you studying now?" Gray said.

"Well because, I wanna be with Lucy in the same class and building."Natsu said "So that's why I asked her if she could be my tutor...gloopy eyes!"

"WHAT!?" Gray exclaimed. Lucy and I just sighed.

"Calm down Gray."I said with a small smile. "Anyways, do you need something?"

"Oh well... actually... umm... well Laxus..." Gray stuttered.

"Uh?"I said. "Speak clearly."

"You see Laxus...I'm taking...L-lucy on a date today after school." Gray finally said. I glared at Gray evilly. Gray flinched from my glare and I laughed. _ Tsk. He's so easy to scare." _I laughed a little. _  
_

"So this 'little guy' asked my sister on a date?" I smirked. I looked at Lucy and she was blushing. Natsu in the other hand was pissed off. He ignored Gray and started talking to Lucy.

"Hey I'm not little!" Gray yelled "I'm grown up now and I'm taking Lucy on a date!"

"Hmph. Talking back to your date's older brother?" I teased Gray a little.

"W-what ..umm s-sorry!" Gray apologized.

"Whatever."I said with a sigh " Have fun on your date after school now." Gray smiled and hugged me " Thanks Laxus!" Gray said. I frowned and pushed Gray off of me. "Don't get too clingy on me or I'll change my mind." Lucy and Natsu laughed at us.

"So, umm... Laxus can you tutor Natsu on math? He really doesn't get it when I teach him."Lucy said, changing the subject.

"Uh? Teach him?" I said pointing at Natsu.

"Yeah, please Laxus!" Lucy said. She gave me a warm smiled and I sighed.

"Okay." I murmured._ I really can't say 'no' to Lucy_. "Natsu you better call me sempai then!"

"Fine...Laxus-sempai."Natsu said a bit embarrassed. I chuckled and Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Let's go then!" Lucy smiled. Then Natsu and Lucy left. I sighed and looked at Gray.

"Where are you taking Lucy on your date?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..."Gray said.

I sighed "Your so stupid Gray! You don't know where your going to take my little sister!"

"Yeah... well you see I don't know where to take her."

"You can take her to the aquarium or to a fancy restaurant." I suggested. Gray thought about it for a while and smiled "Thanks Laxus!" Soon Gray left and I walked over to the library to find Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

**Sorry for a sucking ending haha but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update more often. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
